College
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: sequel to behind my eyes troy and sharpay are off at seprate colleges and troy comes to visit shapay can tell he'skeeping something from her but what? complete
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay opened her eyes and stared at the clock 4:00 the glowing letters read.

_Oh well _she thought _I might as well get up now. _She pulled back the covers and tip-toed to the closet and she grabbed her clothes. She never really put much effort into her outfit anymore since she got with Troy Bolton who had found out her secret their senior year in high school. He was her prince always and she loved him as much as someone could love another one. Today he would come to her college and play against her team in basketball. She would be cheering for him the whole time. After the game they were going to go out to eat then to a karaoke lounge to sing. She walked lightly to the bathroom to get her shower. Trying not to waken her sleeping roommate Brittney.

After her shower she pulled on jeans and a halter top. She pulled her hair back into a bun. She walked out the door and went to the parking lot to wait for Troy and his team to come in. As she waited she began to sing the song she had wrote for Troy she was planning to sing it for him at the karaoke lounge.

How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That i hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That i'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
YEAH!  
So can you get me outta here  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
(music)  
I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But I would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same  
YEAH!  
But you can make everything OK...  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over it  
And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It


	2. Chapter 2

After singing her song she just sat back and waited for Troy to come. She glanced at the clock and noticed that they were late.

It had been around thirty minutes then the large greyhound bus pulled up. Troy was the first one off. Sharpay could see the eagerness to see her in his eyes. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her.

"You didn't miss me did you?" He asked his big blue eyes shining.

"Only a little." She said teasingly. Sharpay could feel someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw Zeke. He had been hurt when she went out with Troy but not him. She ignored him but his eyes still burnt into her back. She saw Jason and Chad hop off the bus. They both gave her a glaring look, they hadn't been very happy with them dating either. (It's just a coincidence that they all went to the same college lol)

"Come on let's get some lunch I'm starving." Troy said.

"You are always hungry."

"Your point is?"

"Never mind let's go eat I haven't had breakfast yet." They held hands and walked off to Sharpay's silver convertible Ryan had bought for her as a graduation present. In return she bought him one too.

I know it is short but I am having Writers block I know how I want it to end but not how to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go! Go! Go!" Sharpay screamed from the sidelines, "You can do it Troy."

She watched as Troy dribbled down the court and took the shot. The ball went in. Nothing but net! The final buzzer rang. "I love you Troy!" She screamed then blew him a kiss.

"I love you too." He yelled back. She ran out to him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around.

"Hey let's go to the karaoke club down the street I wrote a song for you."

"A song for me? I am flattered." He said smiling.

Troy changed and followed Sharpay down the street. They stopped at the karaoke club. No one was on stage and Sharpay stepped up to sing.

How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That i hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That i'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
YEAH!  
So can you get me outta here  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
(music)  
I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But I would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same  
YEAH!  
But you can make everything OK...  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over it  
And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It

She jumped off the stage and sat in her seat but Troy was not there. She looked around and saw that he was onstage. She thought he was going to sing but instead he picked up the microphone and said, "Sharpay, will you marry me?"

Sharpay was so stunned she couldn't speak she couldn't even move. He ran to her and gave her the ring and asked again. "Y…Yes…Troy I will marry you."

"Thank you I thought you would say no."

"How could I say no to you? You could have asked for my lunch money in kindergarten and I probably would have given it to you." She laughed, "I love you way to much to say no to you."

"Good, cuz I wan to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't want you to ever have to say no to me again. From now on no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. Little did she know that Troy had a secret of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

the last chapter don't know yet

Sharpay sat up in bed she heard the screeching of ambulance sirens. She pulled on her robe and slipped into her shoes and ran down the dark hallway and down the stairs to see what had happened.

When she reached the bottom what she saw was the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. On the stretcher laid…….. (Sorry just love to keep you in suspense)

Troy.

She ran up to the stretcher and put her hand on top of his. Jason walked to her, "What happened?" she asked

"He collapsed. He might have told you; the summer before you got together he had cancer. He went into remission. Then he came out of remission and had a bone marrow transplant. I think his BMT, failed on him."

"He never told me that he had cancer." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry I might be wrong his BMT might not have failed, that's up to the doctors to tell us."

"Yeah." The paramedics came to push him off, "Can I come I'm his fiancé."

"Sure."

Sharpay sat in the waiting room. She thought about the irony. They had gotten together in a hospital and now their life together would end in a hospital.

Every time she saw a doctor she would jump up just in case they had news about Troy. Finally, a doctor came with the news.

"I'm sorry but his BMT has failed. I give him about a month." (Don't kill me!) Then the flood gaits opened and all the tears Sharpay had been holding in since she saw Troy lying on the stretcher spilled. Suddenly, she felt someone holding her trying to comfort her. She looked up into Jason's dark brown eyes. He pushed her hair behind her ear and hugged her tightly.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into a month. Then she awoke to the loud buzzing of a monitor. "No! No!" she began to scream. The heart monitor screamed as if laughing at her because she had lost the only person she had ever loved. She stood up and ran down the hall and went into the room she always went to when she couldn't stand to see Troy in pain. She pulled open the large door and sat down at the paino and began to sing a song she had been writing since Troy was hospitalized

(I know she didn't write this song I just really like this song and it relates to her right now.)

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same dang thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

She stood up and walked back to Troy's room. He was covered up and the monitor was no longer screaming. Once again her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed on the floor. Jason walked in and helped her up and hugged her. Over the last few weeks they had gotten extremely close. They didn't like each other for more than friends but at that moment that's what Sharpay needed more than anything a friend.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. When the day came to bury Troy Sharpay stared at the dark hole she couldn't watch it but she knew she had to, for Troy. She heard the dirt hit the top of the coffin. Then her head started to spin. Her legs began to feel like jell-o. Then everything went black the next thing she knew Jason was sitting beside her on a bench.

"Finally, you're awake. You need to lay off the fries." He teased trying to cheer her up. She didn't even smile.

"Bye, I need to get home." She stood up and walked off. Jason sat there.

Each day seemed to get better for Sharpay she sang happier songs each day. She remembered something Ryan had told her after she told him the news, 'The first year is the hardest because there is a year of firsts to deal with.' As the year drove on Sharpay never dated she only focused on one thing and that was trying to live life to the fullest because if it was one thing she learned from Troy's death it was that you never know what day will be your last. A year after Troy's death Jason came to visit and took her to the karaoke club where Troy had proposed to her. She didn't break down instead she got up and sang a song just fro him.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me"

And she could have swore when she finished the song she saw Troy sitting in the front row clapping for her.


End file.
